


Sometimes Things Really are that Simple

by DayFiction83 (Haruka_S_Knight)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_S_Knight/pseuds/DayFiction83
Summary: One shot inspired by a fan art image. A moment in the Hexside cafeteria.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Sometimes Things Really are that Simple

Sometimes Things Really are that Simple:

Amity Blight was intelligent, brave, and always thought things through before she acted. It was the last part that was currently her downfall as she said something and all, but speed walked away from Luz Noceda toward a different table. Emira and Edric exchanged a concerned, and slightly frustrated, look as their younger sister took a seat across from them. Hexside’s cafeteria was filled with the noise and chatter from various students, so the siblings weren’t concerned with being overheard.

“What’s wrong, Mittens?” Edric asked, propping an elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand to gaze at his sister. “Doesn’t Luz want to go with you to that bookfair?”

“I didn’t ask.” Amity admitted, her voice filled with a hopeless tone that wrenched the hearts of her older siblings. She’d been so confident this morning, when she’d told them what she was planning over breakfast. “I just can’t, I can’t do it.”

Emira and Edric exchanged another look, before they both moved to the other side of the table. Amity found herself basically sandwiched between her siblings, and on most days in public she’d be upset at this show of affection. Right now, Amity didn’t care, she just felt like a failure. Amity Blight was not used to being a failure.

“Why can’t you ask her?” Emira asked, bumping Amity’s shoulder with her own. Her tone was soft, filled with understanding and encouragement. “I bet she’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Em, she doesn’t even see me that way.” They youngest Blight mumbled as she began picking at her lunch.

“Well that can’t be right.” Edric sounded almost offended, though the effect was ruined by his joker’s smile. “Are we talking about the same girl? Cute, funny, about this high?” He held a hand at Luz’s approximate height.

“Shut up, Ed.” Amity muttered, but her lips quirked just slightly at his antics. She both loved and hated these two.

“Seriously though, I’d bet my pet bat that Luz feels the same about you.” He dropped his voice and adopted a conspiratorial tone. “I mean, we’ve seen the way you both look at each other.”

“She literally calls me a friend at every opportunity.” She told them and sagged against her brother’s shoulder in a rare, near cuddly moment. “I am so obvious it’s pathetic and she doesn’t see it.” A pained look crossed her face. “Or she doesn’t want to see it. Even Willow confronted me yesterday.”

“Here’s an idea: Why don’t you tell her?” Emira said this like it was a world changing epiphany. Both Amity and Edric looked at their sister and she sighed. “Don’t say something she can misunderstand, just tell her how you feel. Lay it out, plain and simple.”

“What? How?” Amity shook her head at the idea. “How would I even do that?”

“Just walk up to that table, look her in the eye, and ask Luz to be your girlfriend.” Emira waved a hand in the general direction of the table Luz, Willow, and Gus shared.

“There is no way that would work.” Amity’s voice took on a deadpan tone. “No one confesses like that.”

“It worked for Emira and Viney.” Edric put in, causing Amity to whip her head back and forth to alternate which twin she was looking at. Emira winked at Amity and Edric laughed at the look of complete shock which temporarily took over Amity’s face.

“When did that happen?” Amity asked in such an awestruck voice it caused both twins to smile widely.

“Two months and three days ago, but who’s counting?” Emira informed her before nodding toward Luz’s table again. “But this isn’t about my love life, it’s about yours.”

“I bet, if you can get the words out, it will all work out.” Edric encouraged and gave his sister a single armed hug.

“If it was that easy don't you think I would have done it?” Amity said, but at this point even she sounded like she didn’t believe her own excuses.

“I bet you I can walk over there, tell her you want to be her girlfriend, and come back with your girlfriend in tow.” Her older sister told her, holding out a hand to shake on the bet.

“I don't want you to do that, but I’m also certain she is going to take it as a joke and laugh. It won't work.” Amity said with another shake of her head.

“So, it's a bet then?” Edric prodded with a playful sparkle in his eyes. “If Emira can get Luz to agree to be your girlfriend in say 5 minutes or less, you have to do us any favor we ask next time?”

“Fine, but when this doesn't work you both have to not tease me for an entire month.” Amity agreed. She was still uneasy with the idea, but it seemed like an easy way to get the twins to behave for a while. 

The siblings made a quick unbreakable oath to seal the bet. Emira grinned openly, hopped up from her seat, and walked smoothly across the cafeteria to where Luz was sitting. Amity felt herself blushing, and she buried her face in her arms. She mumbled about how she couldn’t watch and ignored the sound of Edric chuckling beside her.

It took approximately 2 minutes for Emira to return and tap Amity on the shoulder. Amity moved her head so she could peek up without truly emerging from her arms. Gold eyes widened as they noted Luz standing beside her sister. The human offered her a shy, nervous, but bright smile.

“Uh, hi, Luz.” Amity mumbled, slightly muffled by her awkward body position.

“Hey Amity.” Luz used one hand to rub the back of her head. “So, I like you too, and I find it so sweet that you were too nervous to tell me. I haven’t been able to tell you either.”

At those words Emira silently mouthed an ‘I told you so.’ where Luz could not see. Amity had some very mixed and overwhelmed feelings about everything right now.

“Sooooo.” Edric drawled that word in a way that made Amity want to elbow him, but she resisted. He was being as subtle as a cannon right now. “Are you two a couple now?”

“If Amity really wants us to be.” Luz replied, shuffling a foot in an extremely nervous manner. That got Amity to move, she all but shot into a proper sitting position, looking a little faint but nodding so hard Edric had to steady her so she wouldn’t fall off the bench.

“I. . . Yes. . . Yes! I want to. . .” Amity paused, took a breath, and tried to organize her thoughts to speak again. “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend. If you want to be mine. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I do.” Luz replied, her shy smile widening as she rocked a bit on her feet. She considered something, then sort of twiddled her hands as she spoke. “Uh, there’s a bookfair on Saturday, maybe we could go together?”

Edric and Emira shared a smirk as the two younger teens agreed to go on their first date. A week after that date Amity was all but ambushed by her siblings. They grinned in that identical, trickster way they did, and held up a costume for Amity to see. Amity didn’t know what Pokemon was, but she did know she’d be spending the day dressed as this Meowth thing. It looked suspiciously like a cat. No one informed her that Emira secretly gave Luz a photo of the three siblings cosplaying as Team Rocket. Luz was careful to ensure her girlfriend never spotted the picture, even though she treasured it.

**Author's Note:**

> The image which inspired this was shared in a fan group. It's basically Edric and Emira as Jessie and James with Amity dressed as Meowth. Saddly I do not have a link to this image.


End file.
